The benefits of monitoring wastewater and storm sewers in cities and broader municipalities is becoming well known and documented. Thus, there is a need for increased monitoring of sewers in existing and expanding municipalities in order to plan and efficiently utilize cities limited resources.
Level monitoring in pipes and sewers offers numerous challenges including varied structures, clutter, condensing and corrosive atmospheres. In particular, ultrasonic sensing in manholes is complicated by varied structures with numerous reflective features including bricks, protrusions, pipes, ladder rungs and other unpredictable features.
Thus, there is a need for low cost, accurate, remote water level monitoring in unattended locations to provide flow data for city planners and real time data for problem and fault detection.